


Donde el corazón habita

by Daga_Saar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fix-It, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: En un universo alterno, Obito no cayó en manos de Madara luego de sacrificarse por su equipo y Rin no se vio en la necesidad de usar a Kakashi para suicidarse. Para cuando Naruto se gradúa de la Academia y está a punto de integrarse al Equipo 7, Obito y Rin son un matrimonio con una relación ligeramente complicada con el mejor amigo de ambos y ninguno de los tres tenía idea de cómo había sido la vida del hijo de su muy querido maestro hasta que el Tercer Hokage llevó a Kakashi al apartamento de Naruto.





	1. La idea era solo un alojamiento temporal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuraineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/gifts), [Airienn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airienn/gifts).

Kakashi paseó una mirada indiferente por el apartamento. Era un apartamento bastante estándar. Una habitación que servía igual para sala que para cocina, un baño y un dormitorio. Exactamente lo mismo que se le asignaba a cualquier huérfano de Konoha que fuera hijo de ninjas (Kakashi lo sabía por experiencia). Quizá fuera un poco menos que el estándar, ya que estaba en el último piso de un edificio bastante desvencijado y sin ascensor, claro que la falta de ascensor no era problema para un adolescente que estuviera entrenando para ser Shinobi.

-Aquí es donde vive Naruto -declaró el Tercer Hokage, que era el culpable de que Kakashi estuviera ahí cuando podía estar en cualquier otro sitio.

-¿Aquí? Hum…

-Desde que capaz de vestirse solo -continuó el Tercero, con un tono demasiado calmado para el gusto de su acompañante.

Eso no era lo normal. Los huérfanos casi siempre se quedaban en una casa cuna y solo se les asignaba un apartamento después de que alcanzaban el grado de genin. Para que se le permitiera vivir solo desde pequeño, tenía que ser un genio extraordinario o…

-Parece que este chico es un serio problema.

-Será _tu_ problema a partir de hoy. Es uno de tus alumnos, junto con Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

Sí, pero ¿por qué el Hokage quería asegurarse de que Kakashi estuviera enterado sobre las condiciones de alojamiento del chico?

El Tercero enarcó las cejas cuando Kakashi descubrió su ojo izquierdo y recorrió nuevamente la habitación, esta vez con el sharingan activo. Eso era profundamente decepcionante, hasta ese momento tenía la esperanza de que Kakashi fuera diferente al resto de la aldea y pudiera ver en Naruto algo más que el contenedor del Kyuubi.

-No te traje aquí para que investigues al muchacho como a una amenaza -dijo, con apenas un levísimo toque de irritación tiñendo su voz.

-¿Mmm…? No es eso. Estoy pidiéndole su opinión a un amigo.

Kakashi revisó entonces la caja de leche que estaba abierta y abandonada sobre la mesa.

-Esta leche ya caducó. Un sorbo de esto y estaría corriendo al baño el día entero…

Mucho tiempo después, recordando ese día, Kakashi no pudo menos que concluir que esa fue la gota (de leche pasada) que derramó el vaso y puso en marcha muchas cosas.

*******

Naruto se detuvo sorprendido al regresar a su apartamento después de aquella extraña primera clase con su maestro genin y encontrar al susodicho maestro nuevo esperándolo en compañía de su antiguo maestro.

-¿Iruka-sensei? ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ah, ya llegaste -Kakashi lo miró por encima de su libro-. Te tomaste tu tiempo. Recoge tus cosas, ya no vas a vivir aquí.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado.

-¡¿Me echaron?! ¡Pero…! ¡Nonono! ¡Sé que no hago la limpieza tan a menudo como lo ordena el reglamento, pero no me pueden sacar así! ¡Yo…!

-Tranquilo, Naruto, no es eso -Iruka se apresuró a intervenir-. Es que ya no necesitas quedarte aquí. Acaban de adoptarte.

-¡Limpiaré todos los días! ¡De veras! ¡Y…! ¿Cómo dice?

La mayor parte del camino desde su ya no apartamento hasta uno de los barrios en las afueras de Konoha la pasó Naruto en un silencio estupefacto mientras escuchaba solo a medias las explicaciones que daba Iruka sobre el sistema de adopción de la aldea y cómo fue necesario simplificarlo hasta el extremo durante y después de la última guerra.

-¿Pero por qué alguien quiere adoptarme?

-Ah… Eso es culpa mía -dijo Kakashi, con aspecto resignado-. Solo le pregunté a unos amigos si podían recibirte en su casa mientras te encontrábamos un lugar mejor, pero se les ocurrió que adoptarte era mejor idea.

Naruto parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

-¿Amigos suyos? ¿Quiénes son?

-Sí, sería bueno que lo supieras antes de llegar, ¿verdad? Son un matrimonio, Obito y Rin Uchiha. Tienen cuatro hijos y...

-¿Uchiha? -Naruto se detuvo en seco-. ¿Por qué iba adoptarme a mí el Clan Uchiha? ¡No necesito la caridad de ese engreído! ¡He podido arreglármelas muy bien solo hasta ahora!

-Naruto, eso no… -empezó Iruka.

-Son la familia Uchiha, no el Clan Uchiha -interrumpió Kakashi.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice como si no fuera lo mismo?

-Porque no lo es. Usan el nombre Uchiha, pero no se les considera parte del clan porque no tienen el sharingan ni el jutsu bola de fuego. Actualmente, ninguno de ellos es shinobi.

-¿Son civiles?

-Exacto.

-¿Y me está adoptando una familia de civiles? -Naruto frunció el ceño. Los civiles solían tratarlo todavía peor que los shinobi.

-No es lo habitual -intervino Iruka-. Las familias civiles rara vez comprenden cómo lidiar con un niño de los clanes, pero este caso es diferente. El señor Obito y la señora Rin están retirados, pero solían ser shinobi, como los padres de Sakura. Es más, estaban en el mismo equipo que Kakashi.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Kakashi, que se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo quería que mis tres adorables estudiantes estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones y el que Sakura viva con sus padres te dejaba a ti en desventaja. En realidad tiene bastante sentido que te quedes con Obito y Rin, ya que ellos acogieron a Sasuke cuando se quedó solo…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y así podré estar seguro de que los tres por lo menos comen a horas fijas -siguió Kakashi, como si Naruto no estuviera al borde de un infarto-. Pero si no funciona, siempre podemos encontrar otro arreglo. Ellos expresaron su intención de adoptarte e iniciaron los trámites, pero tú tienes la última palabra.

-¿No es definitivo?

-Solo si tú lo quieres, pero no lo vas a saber si no los conoces primero, ¿verdad?

-Uh…


	2. Al tratar de volver, no siempre se tiene a dónde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke intenta volver a su antigua casa, donde encuentra una sorpresa desagradable.

Sasuke se quedó congelado en el umbral. Aquella risa estrepitosa que provenía del interior de la casa… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Naruto ahí?  
  
-Ya llegué -anunció con un gruñido cuando llegó a la sala.  
  
Frunció el ceño al comprobar que no era solo Naruto el que estaba ahí, riendo a carcajadas debajo de los gemelos, que parecían empeñados en derribarlo mientras las gemelas daban ánimos a sus hermanos mayores. También estaban Kakashi e Iruka, un poco aparte con Obito y Rin, todo lucía como si se estuviera llevando a cabo una conspiración.  
  
Ichiro y Masashi soltaron a Naruto de inmediato y saludaron a Sasuke, a coro y muy formalmente.  
  
-¡Bienvenido, hermano mayor!  
  
Kohana y Masumi imitaron de inmediato a sus hermanos y lo saludaron también de la misma manera.  
  
Los cuatro hijos de Obito y Rin, siempre fastidiosamente educados y tan equivocados al mismo tiempo en una forma tan absurda.  
  
-Ya les he dicho que yo no soy su hermano -replicó por enésima vez.  
  
Y, como de costumbre, los gemelos, que estaban cerca de cumplir seis años, y las gemelas, que acababan de cumplir cuatro un par de meses atrás, se quedaron mirándolo con cara de no entender por qué decía que no era su hermano.  
  
-Bienvenido, Sasuke -saludó Obito.  
  
Sasuke dejó de prestar atención a los niños para mirar a su pariente.  
  
-¿De qué se trata? -demandó.  
  
-Tenemos una buena noticia -dijo Rin, sonriente como siempre-. Naruto se quedará con nosotros a partir de hoy.  
  
-Eso no es una buena noticia. ¿Por cuánto tiempo y a qué se debe?  
  
Vio a Iruka poner cara de sorpresa, pero los otros adultos (como siempre) no dieron señales de notar su actitud.  
  
-Espero que por lo menos hasta que se case -respondió Obito-, porque estamos adoptándolo.  
  
-¡Es nuestro nuevo hermano! -anunció Masashi, con entusiasmo.  
  
Sasuke apretó los puños, enojado.  
  
-¡Ese inútil no puede llevar el nombre Uchiha! -exclamó.  
  
-¡Oye, yo no quiero tu nombre, pedazo de…! -empezó Naruto.  
  
-¡Calma! -exigió Obito-. Gracias por la observación, Sasuke. Igual queríamos consultárselo a Naruto, pero tienes razón al decir que quizá sería mejor para él conservar el nombre Uzumaki, ya que muy probablemente es el último varón de su familia y le corresponderá ser el líder del Clan Uzumaki cuando sea adulto.  
  
-Eso no fue lo que dije -protestó Sasuke.  
  
-Sigue siendo una observación pertinente -como de costumbre, Kakashi se sumó al despliegue de humor estúpido de la familia de Obito-. Lo pensarás, ¿verdad, Naruto?  
  
-Uh… sí, claro, sensei.  
  
Naruto miraba con desconcierto la familia que le había caído en suerte. Los niños estaban bien. Eran pequeños todavía y parecían alegres de recibirlo. Por lo que había podido entender, ninguno de ellos asistía todavía a la Academia Ninja y existía la probabilidad de que no lo hicieran. Tanto Rin como Obito eran de una edad similar a la de Kakashi y parecían una pareja… bastante normal, aunque era un poco curioso ver que Rin lucía en su cara marcas de su clan aunque ya no era ninja. Y Obito… bueno, él sí que llamaba la atención. La mitad derecha de su cara (y lo que podía ver del lado derecho de su cuello y su mano derecha) tenía un cantidad casi aterradora de cicatrices; además, tenía una cinta negra cubriéndole los ojos.  
  
Por lo que había podido entender, estaba ciego desde su última misión como ninja, y esa era una de las razones por las que Rin también se había retirado entonces.  
  
En cuanto a su relación con Sasuke, quien vivía con ellos desde hacía ocho años… no parecía la más cordial del mundo. Especialmente ahora, que Sasuke estaba levantando la voz. Obito acababa de explicarle que tendría que compartir su habitación con Naruto y Rin le estaba pidiendo que despejara la mitad del ropero para el nuevo habitante de la casa.  
  
Eso pareció colmar la paciencia de Sasuke, que gritó que Naruto podía quedarse con la habitación entera, y salió de la casa, dando un portazo que resonó por todo el lugar.  
  
-Bueno… -Kakashi resopló-. Eso fue menos violento de lo que temí que resultaría.  
  
-Creo que se enojó -dijo Naruto.  
  
-No te preocupes, se le pasará -aseguró Rin, aunque a Naruto le pareció evidente que estaba preocupada.

* * *

  
Sasuke salió decidido a no volver nunca. Ni siquiera se molestó en recoger sus cosas, ya enviaría a alguien más por eso.  
  
La zona de Konoha que correspondía al Clan Uchiha estaba separada del resto por pastizales y una arboleda que más bien era un pequeño bosque.  
  
No había visitado el lugar desde aquella noche y estaba un poco sorprendido al darse cuenta de que estaba bastante más lejos de lo que creía recordar.  
  
Seguramente encontraría todo deteriorado luego de ocho años de abandono. No importaba, se establecería ahí y podría arreglárselas solo.  
  
Lo que encontró fue peor de lo que esperaba.  
  
El trazado de las calles seguía ahí, pero casas y comercios ya no estaban, en su lugar solo había hierba, bien recortada como si se diera ese mantenimiento mínimo a la espera del momento de volver a construir. Pero no podía ser que las casas hubieran caído por sí solas sin dejar ruinas luego de solo unos años, tenía que ser que alguien había derribado todo.  
  
Solo quedaba una casa en pie: la más grande y antigua, la casa del líder del clan, su casa.  
  
Hacia allá se dirigió Sasuke, no muy seguro de si estaba soñando o no.  
  
Dos ANBU le cerraron el paso antes de que llegara a la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué se te ofrece, niño?  
  
Tenía una máscara de oso. Sasuke había visto otras máscaras de oso en la aldea, pero esa era diferente. Y no era nueva, estaba bastante maltratada. ¿Sería que ese ANBU en particular se dejaba ver poco?  
  
-Soy Uchiha Sasuke. Esta es mi casa -declaró.  
  
Oso meneó la cabeza. Su compañero, que usaba una máscara de lechuza, se aproximó un poco.  
  
-Seguro que fue tu casa, pero ya no lo es. Tú vives con la familia del ninja retirado Uchiha Obito, ¿no es así? -sonaba más amable que Oso y su voz era más joven, o quizá era una mujer.  
  
Sasuke apretó los puños.  
  
-No voy a regresar ahí. _esta_ es mi casa.  
  
-Retírate o tendremos que echarte -dijo Oso.  
  
Sasuke se preparó para atacar. Eso bastó para que los dos ANBU atacaran primero. Un par de segundos después, lo tenían inmovilizado contra el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué sucede aquí?  
  
Desde donde estaba, Sasuke no podía ver muy bien al que acababa de hablar, pero lo reconoció. Todos en Konoha sabían quién era Shimura Danzō, el héroe de guerra y principal rival político del Tercer Hokage.  
  
-¡Esta es mi casa! -insistió Sasuke.  
  
-Déjenlo levantarse -ordenó Danzō.  
  
Oso y Lechuza obedecieron, pero no se apartaron, listos para sujetarlo de nuevo a la menor provocación.  
  
Danzō miró a Sasuke de arriba abajo.  
  
-A tu edad, Itachi no habría sido tan fácil de someter.  
  
Sasuke rechinó los dientes, ¿acaso ese anciano estaba tratando de provocarlo?  
  
-Dígame qué es lo que está pasando aquí -exigió-. ¡Esta es mi casa!  
  
-Ya has repetido eso bastante. Fue la casa de tu padre, pero ahora es mi casa.  
  
_-¡¿Qué?!_ ¡¿De qué está hablando?! ¡Yo soy el heredero del Clan Uchiha!  
  
-Curioso que invoques precisamente eso, es justo lo que se le advirtió a Hiruzen, quiero decir, al Tercer Hokage, que podría suceder.  
  
-Quiero una explicación.  
  
-Claro -Danzō calló por unos segundos, ya fuera para encontrar las palabras correctas o para irritar todavía más al muchacho-. Supongo que habrás escuchado los rumores acerca de que el Clan Uchiha estuvo relacionado con el ataque que realizó el Zorro de Nueve Colas a nuestra aldea hace trece años.  
  
-Sí, pero eso es falso.  
  
-Es cierto.  
  
-…¿Qué?  
  
-Hiruzen no quería que esa información se hiciera pública, no deseaba desmoralizar todavía más a la población, pero los datos se filtraron de todos modos. Lo único que pudimos hacer para reducir el daño fue asegurar que se trataba de rumores sin fundamento, pero los rumores no murieron.  
  
Aquello le sentó a Sasuke como una puñalada.  
  
-Luego de que tu hermano asesinara al resto del clan, El Hokage y los Consejeros nos encontramos con una situación delicada: por un lado, muchas familias civiles y shinobi seguían padeciendo las consecuencias del ataque del Zorro. Era justo que se les compensara y lo único que había impedido hasta entonces que se incautara los bienes de tu clan para ello era la convicción de Hiruzen de que no todos los Uchiha tuvieron parte en esa conspiración.  
  
Danzō guardó silencio una vez más, miraba a Sasuke como evaluándolo.  
  
-Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que Itachi te perdonó la vida.  
  
-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?  
  
-Resulta sospechoso y así se lo indicaron a Hiruzen algunos consejeros. Un hombre que exterminó a todo su clan, que fue capaz de asesinar a sus propios padres… ¿Por qué iba a dejar con vida a un hermano pequeño?  
  
-Eso…  
  
-No faltó quién sospechase que tú lo ayudaste con la masacre.  
  
-¡Yo jamás…!  
  
-Pero Hiruzen es un sujeto de corazón blando y no quiso ni considerar semejante despropósito -Danzō movió una mano como si espantara una mosca-. Claro que la otra teoría resultó más difícil de descartar.  
  
-¿De qué se trata?  
  
-Muertos todos los demás, ¿a quién correspondería heredar la totalidad de los bienes de tu clan? Como acabas de señalar, serías tú, que entonces tenías cinco años. ¿Qué tal que la intención de Itachi al dejarte vivir fuera para, más adelante, poder controlar la fortuna del Clan Uchiha a través de ti?  
  
Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado.  
  
-Pero eso…  
  
-Y bien podría ser que ni siquiera llegaras a enterarte de ello. El sharingan puede ser muy útil en ese sentido, ¿no es así?  
  
-Eso…  
  
-Así que, pensando en el bien de la mayoría y en tu propia seguridad, el Hokage tuvo que tomar una decisión: la aldea tomó control de todos los bienes del Clan Uchiha y les dio un buen uso al completar con ellos la reconstrucción y ayudar a las víctimas del ataque del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Se consideró la posibilidad de crear un fondo para ti con la fortuna personal de tu padre, pero hasta eso podría ponerte en riesgo por causa de Itachi, así que se tomó control de eso también y la aldea se hizo cargo de ti como de cualquier otro huérfano.  
  
-¿“Cualquier”…? ¿Igual que… Naruto?  
  
La única ceja visible de Danzō se elevó un poco.  
  
-No, no igual que él. La propiedad de sus padres quedó destruida en el ataque del Zorro, pero se pudo rescatar bastante de sus ahorros para un pequeño fondo. Es mucho menos de lo que te habría correspondido a ti, pero… claro, ahora es más que lo que tienes.  
  
-¿Y… esta casa?  
  
-Mi casa también fue destruida por el Zorro. De hecho, fue una de las primeras que pisoteó. La aldea me entregó esta propiedad como compensación.  
  
Sasuke apretó los puños, luchando contra la desesperación, mientras Danzō seguía mirándolo calculadoramente.  
  
-Todo esto se hizo por tu bien, para mantenerte a salvo de Itachi. ¿Lo comprendes, Sasuke?  
  
Sasuke dio media vuelta, listo para marcharse, pero Oso se colocó frente a él.  
  
-Danzō-sama te hizo una pregunta.  
  
-Déjalo ir -dijo Danzō, antes de que Sasuke pudiera decidir si golpeaba a Oso o si solo lo empujaba-. Estoy seguro de que comprende.  
  
Oso se apartó y Sasuke se marchó a paso rápido, sin mirar atrás.  
  
-Lechuza -dijo Danzō.  
  
-¿Sí, Danzō-sama?  
  
-Síguelo, quiero saber a dónde va ahora.  
  
-De inmediato, Danzō-sama.  
  
-Oso, tú vuelve a tus labores.  
  
Danzō esperó a quedarse solo antes de hablar de nuevo.  
  
-Kabuto.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
Un muchacho un poco mayor que Sasuke se asomó apenas de entre las sombras.  
  
-La pequeña fachada de familia perfecta de Obito parece estar tambaleándose. Imagino que le contarás esto a Orochimaru.  
  
-Suele estar muy interesado en las noticias acerca del Uchiha.  
  
-No olvides informarme sobre su reacción a esta noticia.  
  
-Por supuesto.


End file.
